


Я не сдамся

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Петербург. Конец XIX века. Метания поэта





	Я не сдамся

**Author's Note:**

> Несколько странная зарисовка.  
> Я просто описывал в своем блоге то, как я психую, когда что-то не получается. Потом перевел это в 19 век просто потому что.  
> Получилось это.

Закат. Дома полная тишина. Слышен лишь перестук клавиш печатной машинки и, изредка, шорох листов бумаги и царапанье пера по ним.  
Темный силуэт за столом. Окна почти всегда зашторены, поэтому комната озарена лишь неровным пламенем двух свечи. Темно, но он продолжает печатать. Юноша, лет эдак двадцати отроду, склонившись над печатной машинкой старательно набирает текст, что вертится в голове уже несколько дней к ряду, но никак не может образоваться в нечто целое.  
Мысли скачут, мысли эфемерны, мысли путаются и юноша, со злости от невозможности подобрать рифму к слову, с силой ударяет рукой по столу.  
Несколько листов падают на пол, за ними же перо, и лишь чернильницу писатель чудом успевает схватить.  
После негромкого стука и шороха, дом снова наполняется тишиной, нарушаемой все тем же перестуком.  
Молодой писатель вставляет новый лист, откладывая другой, с только что допечатанным стихотворением, в стопку с такими же стихами.  
Удивительно, как порой из простого набора букв может получаться что-то осмысленное, что-то стоящее, что-то настоящее.  
Муза давно покинула его, но юноша выдавливает из себя все, весь свой талант, пусть и в чай по чайной ложке, пусть и с трудом, с криком, со слезами и истериками, но он пишет, и пишет, и пишет...

Он выдергивает лист из машинки, зло сминает и бросает его в камин.  
Схватив бутылку с вином, - хотя назвать вином эту мутную жидкость язык не поворачивался, - он делает два глотка из горла и сразу же давится горечью.  
"А ведь мои стихи так же горчат и встают поперек горла у многих", - несколько самодовольно подумал юноша. Он писал обо всем, но часто затрагивал глубокие чувства и тайны, говорил о том, о чем в "высшем обществе" не говорят. За это его и не любили. Его произведения задевали чувства, ровно столько же, как и укоряли в пороках это самое "высшее общество".

\- Сброд лицедеев и лжецов, жалкие притворщики и прихвостни, которые только и умеют, что пить и лицемерить, да танцевать на балах и кичиться статусом и богатством, - зло выплюнул поэт, швыряя бутылку в стену.

В доме снова воцарилась тишина, только уже не нарушаемая стуком клавиш - он была нарушаема лишь шумным дыханием, а после негромким стуком в дверь.

\- Да кого еще черт принес?

Потрепанного вида мужчина в таком же потрепанном пальто.  
"Дождь ли потрепал их, иль жизнь?" - подумал юноша, зная ответ на свой вопрос.

Мужчина из редакции, принес письмо с решением судьбы произведений.  
Коротко поблагодарив, писатель забрал тонкий конверт и закрыл за гостем дверь.

Он вскрывает конверт, когда хочется - вены.  
Ответ редакции ему известен заранее.

\- Жалкие твари, лицемеры, увидели в моих стихах свои пороки и решили потопить меня! - письмо отправляется в огонь вместе с конвертом.

Он подбегает к окну и распахивает его настежь, вдыхая промозглый петербургский воздух. Ветер врывается в комнату и сметает часть листов со стола, на что юноша даже не обращает внимания. Хотя раньше он трясся за каждый листочек, за каждую строчку, боялся потерять свои творения.  
Мечтал: "Прочтут. Оценят. Поймут". Думал, сбудется.

Не сбылось.

 

Прочли.  
Унизили.  
Забыли.

Несколько быстрых шагов от окна к столу и вот из нижнего ящика извлечен револьвер, доставшийся от отца.  
Всего две пули, но ему хватит и одной.

Дуло к виску и -

Резкий хлопок.

Чернильница-таки упала на пол, оставляя под собой некрасивое темное пятно.  
Чуть не испачкала листок с одним из первых произведений.  
\- И мы будем кричать: "За свободу! За справедливость!", - прочитал юноша одну из строчек из этого стихотворения.

Да, когда он был еще совсем мальчиком, когда ему было лет эдак 14-15 он верил, верил в справедливость, свободу мысли, что добро всегда побеждает зло, но со временем...  
Пусть не так много его и прошло, но он разочаровался.

Револьвер с глухим стуком возвращается на место. Поэт подбирает разлетевшиеся листы с пола, закрывает окно.

Берет чистый лист и снова садится за печатную машинку.

\- Я не сдамся, - говорит он сам себе, - Я не сдамся.


End file.
